


Too Excited to Rest

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix must find a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Excited to Rest

At dawn, they are attacking the Pughs. There’s been some discord about the decision, mostly hesitation from those who attended classes with the children. Bellatrix knows them, too, had even been friendly with Clara, but the family made a choice so they must suffer the consequences. She finds herself surrounded by weak men who claim loyalty but show only cowardice.

It’s impossible to sleep before an attack. She’s too excited to rest, and there’s a special anticipation knowing they’re going to be confronting blood traitors. Muggles and Mudbloods are just not much of a challenge. It’s fun to torture them and hear them scream before they die, but there’s something special about slaughtering a Pureblood family who has betrayed their house and their lineage.

Rodolphus is sitting by a tree with a bored expression on his handsome face. He’s like her. He finds betrayal of traitors even more unforgiveable than those with dirty blood who have no real choice of their position in the world. Crouch, Yaxley, and Rossier are murmuring at each other nearby, but Bellatrix ignores them as she crawls towards her husband. They are surrounded by trees and vegetation in this spot with a good view down at the Pugh family manor. It’s a good location for a stakeout, but there’s nothing to keep her interest so she has to find a distraction before she goes mad.

Her husband knows her far too well. His lips curve into an insolent smile as he parts his robes. His dark brow goes up, challenging her in a way that makes her pulse race almost as quickly as the anticipation of their upcoming battle. She uses her teeth to unzip his trousers, looking up at him as she takes him into her mouth. He merely looks amused as she sucks him, which makes her channel more of her energy into getting a reaction.

She moves her hand under his shirt, scraping her fingernails across his nipples and down his chest as she takes him into her throat. Her nose rubs against coarse hair before she pulls up, smiling around his cock as he finally starts to react. She deliberately makes it messy and loud, slurping and drooling until his fingers tangle into her hair and drag her face down onto him.

When his hips buck up, she pulls herself away from him, laughing as saliva and pre-come drip onto her chin. She tugs her robes up and straddles him, sinking down hard as she begins to ride him. He kisses her as she moves, biting at her lips until the coppery bitter taste of blood is on their tongues. His hands are on her breasts, squeezing, pinching, bruising until she gasps. He chuckles at her reaction, smug as he licks her neck and bites her. Bellatrix rides him harder as she thinks about pretty Clara screaming and writhing at the end of her wand tomorrow, imagining the blood flowing and the cries of pain that’ll fill the air.

She comes.

End


End file.
